


Glitter and Gold

by escritoireazul



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Everybody Lives, F/M, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: Gisele is flesh and Gisele is bone, and always she rises from the ashes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meretricula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/gifts).



> I loved your dragon prompt so much I started writing it the moment I saw it. I hope you enjoy.

_I am flesh and I am bone_  
_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold_  
_I've got fire in my soul_  
_Rise up, ting ting, like glitter_  
_Like glitter and gold  
_ "Glitter and Gold" Barns Courtney

Gisele breathes out steam and heat, twines herself around her horde. The gold is luxurious against her scales. She curls her tail until it touches her nose, closes her eyes. She will sleep here, safe with her treasure, and in time, she will wake to a whole new world.

*

Gisele walks a gold coin back and forth across her fingers. It winks in the dim light of the garage; only the light over the workbench is on. Han watches her, absent-mindedly munching on some small snack. She can smell it, taste it, spice in her nose, salt on her tongue.

“We can go back to Germany,” he offers. “Do another run on the autobahn.”

She shrugs, adds a second coin. They sparkle and flash, and the gold stays cool against her skin. She can feel heat and fire boiling up in her belly. Shifts her weight. Presses her feet against the floor, trying to ground herself.

“There’s always Tokyo.” Han’s voice is wistful. Tokyo means more to him than he’ll admit, even to her, even now. She thinks about the bright lights of the city. She’s never raced there. Never found treasure. Never hidden pieces to build a horde.

She shifts again, restless, palms the gold coins, presses them against the inside of her wrist. Her skin crawls. She can almost feel her scales.

*

It doesn’t matter where they want to go. Instead, Dom calls them home.

*

Gisele stares at the surveillance photos, blinks slow. She remembers holding Letty, carrying her, dragging her when she was around people so she wouldn't give away how strong she really was. Inhuman strength tucked into a slender human form. Remembers the pulse of Letty dying, one slow beat of her heart at a time, and the bitter tang of human blood across her palms.

Letty saved her, from Braga, from the seduction of the gold threaded through his promises. From the heady rush of her own greed, so different in a human body. 

The nurses at the hospital were candid with her. They did not expect Letty to survive. Gisele could not wait. Braga lingered, dangerous, obsessed. She was pulled to him, drew away. Pulled to him, drew away. Pulled to him -- 

\-- Dom came for Braga, and she could not bear to tell him she had failed to save Letty.

But Letty is there, in the pictures. Letty is alive.

There is a prickle along Gisele’s spine. She could let this human body fall away, rise up, scales shining, wings beating, carrying her to Letty’s side. She can feel Letty’s blood on her fingers still, and the need to recover her nest sister is strong.

She is bound to these humans, this family, and Letty has been taken from them.

Gisele drives her nails into her palms. It has nothing on the sting of claws.

It’s time to bring Letty home.

*

For a moment, all she can see is the glint of the gun, coming for Han. His death in an explosion of metal and powder. His blood on her hands.

Gisele breathes in, mouth open, floods Han’s scent across her tongue. She will carry him with her through all things, in this shape and the next. She stares at him, focused, unblinking. Then, in an instant, she lets go.

She falls, and she falls, and she falls, and Han is safe.

*

Her body doesn’t remember -- her skin stretches, aches -- she brings her arms in tight, draws up her legs, arrows her body like a weapon -- the ground -- and her bones break. 

Blood gushes, hot as flame -- her skin gives way.

*

She burrows through dirt, through stone. The ground is rough. Discomfort twitches along her body, from her nose to the tip of her tail. Her wings shift, restless even in her sleep. There is no gold here to sooth, to heal, and no nest mates.

There is heat, and darkness, and she sleeps.

*

She breathes fire across her ribs. She is cold, even burrowed here. No. She is not cold. Her thoughts -- she twists, flexes her paws, drives claws into stone. There is something -- there is something -- there is -- at the edge of memory -- some _one_.

*

Her treasure rests half the world away. She wakes, stretches one leg then another, settles on her haunches. Hunger pulses in her throat, and deeper still, her fire burns. She could sleep awhile still, but she wants to return to her horde. Needs to, so she can feel the gold under her belly.

_Han._

She stretches again, long body flexing. 

It is dark here, and warm. She settles, closes her eyes.

*

_Han._

Her bones knit back together. She breathes flame across her claws. The rocks burn white hot, drip liquid fire onto her tail. She basks in it, and the gentle warmth it brings.

_Han._

Flame.

_Han._

Falling.

*

“Han!” Gisele shouts herself awake and opens her eyes.

*

She tracks him back to Los Angeles, to the Toretto home. He’s not there, but the others are. She lingers in the shadows across the street, watches as they gather for meals. Letty and Dom, Mia and Brian and little Jack. Her chest is tight. She wants to go to them, breathe in their scents, bundle them into her arms, circle them with flames until they are safe.

*

Mia’s soft and warm when she tucks herself into Gisele’s arms. Gisele presses her hands flat against Mia’s back, feels the flex of muscles when she breathes, when she cries. Gisele buries her face into Mia’s hair, breathes in that cloud of pheromones. She’s pregnant again.

Gisele bares her teeth, even though no one can see it, and only just stops herself from splaying her hand protectively across Mia’s stomach.

Second only to gold is the need to protect the clutch. Gisele has laid no eggs of her own, but mammal or not, Mia is her nest sister. Her offspring is Gisele’s to protect, too.

“How?” Mia asks when she pulls back. She cups her hands along Gisele’s jaw, cradling her face. “How are you alive?”

Gisele’s smile is slow, reptilian. She can feel it stretch the corners of her mouth.

“You will not believe me,” she says. Her teeth are sharp behind her lips. Her skin twitches. Normally, after such an injury, she would sleep for months longer, perhaps years. Though her bones have healed, the fire in her belly is a furnace, and she is more dragon than human.

Mia kisses her cheeks, twice each. “I don’t care,” she says, wraps Gisele into another hug, her arms tight around Gisele, her muscles hard. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

*

Gisele could stay, alive and safe and home. But she woke early for Han, and she will find him first.

*

Han doesn’t answer his phone when Dominic calls. He will, Dom promises, a low growl in the back of his throat. Gisele is not patient enough to wait.

She looks in the places they’ve been, and the places they planned to go. He’s not in Mexico, or the Dominican Republic, or Spain. He’s not in Cuba, or Norway, or Russia. He’s not -- oh. 

She flicks her tongue across her lower lip, tasting the air. It will storm soon.

Gisele stretches her arms, considers her wings. Boards the next plane to Tokyo.

*  


He nearly runs her over, nearly puts his car into a wall trying to avoid her. Leaves the engine running when he gets out. He looks -- oh, he is broken. He is tired, and he stares at her as if she is a nightmare come true.

“Han.” She reaches for him. He doesn’t move away. Doesn’t take her hand, either. Lets her fingers touch his jaw, his cheek, the back of his neck. Lets her draw him in for a kiss. His lips are cold, his body chilled; she rolls over him like heat.

*

“How?” he asks later.

“I am something else,” she tells him, and lets him see the flicker of scale beneath her skin.

“How?” he asks again, and touches her like she is gold.

Gisele kisses him, and tells him the truth.

*

They shower together and go to bed after. She licks wetness from the hollow of his throat, the dip at his waist, the line of his cock. He fucks into her, gasping, hair falling into his face. She digs her nails into his back, thinks about claws, scales, what she could touch with her tail.

Han sleeps. Gisele lies awake, and dreams.

*

She breathes steam and heat along Han’s bare skin. He’s sleeping on his side, one arm flung out so his hand rests above her head, her hair fallen just so across his fingers. In the moonlight, he looks like a statue, something she has added to her horde. He breathes in, breathes out. 

Gisele bends her body, presses a warm kiss to his chest. 

Outside, Tokyo’s bright lights call to them. When she stares, eyes lizard wide, they glitter like gold.


End file.
